Pesadilla
by New JessJe
Summary: Reid, Morgan y Prentiss vivirán una experiencia única en un viaje al bosque... se verán obligados a enfrentar sus peores miedos en un juego donde perder no será la mejor opción.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Agosto, 2012**

Emily– Hola Reid, ya estás listo.

Reid – Hola, dame unos segundos, voy por mi maletín

Ese sábado, Morgan, Emily y Reid iban a acampar. El más joven no estaba muy contento, pero Morgan estaba decidido a que aprendiera nociones básicas de cómo sobrevivir en exteriores. El genio insistió que sabía de memoria los manuales de supervivencia, pero para Morgan, 'nada puede sustituir a la experiencia'. Así que aceptó de mala gana. Emily estaba más entusiasmada, pero no logró convencer a JJ y García, La familia La Montagne acordaron pasar un rato en el parque junto a Hotch y Jack, García no le motivaba los árboles y los animales salvajes, al igual que a Rossi, que prefería dedicarse a su nuevo libro.

Emily – Rápido, Morgan nos espera en el auto, está impaciente.

Reid – No entiendo porque debemos irnos tan temprano.

Emily – Es para aprovechar el tiempo, Reid. Vamos a perdernos el amanecer.

Conforme a lo que había leído en el manual, Reid llevaba su mochila preparada, calzado apropiado, así como su vestimenta, menos dos cantinfloras con agua y un radio.

Ya en el auto, Reid dormía plácidamente, mientras Morgan y Prentiss charlaban animadamente.

Morgan – Sigue durmiendo, no?

Emily – Mmmm... si, está profundo.

Morgan – No puedo creer que prefiera dormir a ver este paisaje.

Emily – Vamos Morgan, déjalo. Recuerda que es de Las Vegas.

Morgan – Qué que crees que lleve en su mochila, se ve pesada.

Emily – Se ve, y es pesada. Dice que se aprendió los manuales de supervivencia, y se preparó conforme.

* * *

Llegaron al área para excursionistas, sacaron sus cosas y empezaron a caminar. Llevaban hora y media cuando llegaron a un claro, que tenía una hermosa vista.

Morgan – Bueno, chicos, llegamos.

Emily – Uauuu Morgan, es hermoso, cómo encontraste este lugar?

Morgan – Me trajo una amiga hace algunos meses...

Emily – Una amiga? Ya... supongo que no salieron mucho de la tienda...

Morgan – Prentiss...

Emily – Ok, ok, no diré nada más... Reid que te parece.

Reid se había sentado en una roca y trabaja de respirar profundo, no estaba acostumbrado a caminar tanto, y su espalda lo estaba matando.

Reid – Mmmm... se ve bien... Es... un lugar bello... Ufff...

Morgan – Chico bonito, respira, te vas a ahogar...

Reid – Eso es lo que intento, ufffff

Morgan – Bueno, mientras Reid recobra el aliento, tu y yo empecemos a armar la tienda.

* * *

Estuvieron muy ocupados el resto del día. Morgan y Prentiss se fueron de pesca, mientras Reid se quedó terminando de preparar el campamento. Ya en la tarde, sacó de su mochila un radio, como algunos manuales recomendaban. Empezó a jugar con él cuando escuchó a una mujer hablando.

- shhhhhhh Hola, hay alguien ahí... Por favor, si alguno me escucha, ayudenos por favor... Unos hombres nos tienen a mi hermano y a mi encerrados shhhhhhhhh nos ha golpeado y nos tiene shhhhhhhh no podemos más, por fa shhhhhhhhhhh que alguien nos ayude shhhhhhhh

Reid – Hola, soy el Dr Reid del FBI, dígame donde esta, trate de describir el lugar...

- shhhhhhhh no se es muy... NO POR FAVOR DEJELO shhhhhhhhhh ALEX NOOOOO shhhhhhhhh NOOOOO NOOOO AHHHH POR FAVOOOOORRRR shhhhhhhhhh NOOOOOO DÉJEME shhhhhhhhhhhhh

Reid – Hola, hay alguien ahí... Por favor, señorita... está ahí...

- shhhhhhhhhh Hola, doctor...

Esa voz no era de la chica... era un hombre, y se escuchaba aterrador

Reid – Quién es usted? Páseme a la chica...

- No se preocupe, tendrá la oportunidad de verla, doctor. Shhhhhhhhh

La transmición se terminó. Reid estaba aterrado... había escuchado un posible asesinato, y estaba seguro que ese hombre se dirigía hacia él.

Morgan y Prentiss aún no se veían por ningún lado, ya había dejado su arma en casa... Qué podía hacer?

Tenía de actuar, decidió que debía buscar a sus amigos, así que se dirigió al lago lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Mientras, en el lago, Morgan y Prentiss recogían todo para volver al campamento

Emily – Qué buena pesca tuve!...

Morgan – Ayyy... cállate Prentiss...

Emily – Vamos Morgan... No es mi culpa que no hayas pescado alguno

Morgan – Suerte de principiantes

Emily – Jajajaja... vamonos ya, no me gusta la idea de dejar a Reid tanto tiempo solo...

Morgan – De que te preocupes? Él esta bien, o crees que podrían secuestrarlo aquí?

Emily – Morgan, por favor, no me hagas pensar, Reid es capaz de encontrar un asesino en serie en una fiesta infantil.

Reid bajaba rápido por la ladera, ya podía ver el lago, pero no vio donde ponía el pie... Una soga amarrada a una rama, una trampa puesta, hizo que el joven cayera. Rodó cuesta abajo, y paró hasta chocar contra un tronco. Su cabeza rebotó y lo dejó inconsciente.

* * *

Al rato, Emily y Morgan llegaron al campamento, y no vieron rastros de Reid por ningún lado.

Morgan – REIDDDDD... VAMOS CHICO... DÓNDE ESTAS?

Emily – REIDDDD...

Morgan - Esto es ridículo, dónde se habrá ido...

Emily – Espera, el radio...

Morgan – Cuál radio?

Emily – Reid empacó un radio, por si ocurría una emergencia... No... no está.

Morgan – Ok, quédate aquí, iré a buscarlo...

Emily – No, espera, no me quedaré aquí, quiero ayudar...

Morgan – Emily, alguien debe estar aquí y esperarlo... toma, aquí está mi walki toqui, cualquier cosa, me avisas...

Emily – Morgan, ve camino al lago, puede ser que se haya ido a buscarnos...

Morgan – Ok, cuídate...

Emily veía a su compañero alejarse, después de unos minutos de no verlo más, empezó a caminar dándo vueltas... Luego se sentó, y empezó a comerce las uñas... Pasaron los minutos, y nada... Entonces oyó un ruido por unos arbustos...

Emily – Reid? Reid eres tú?

Se acercaba con cautela... Se preguntaba porque ninguno había traído su arma... Cuando estaba casi al pie del arbusto, un pájaro salio entre las ramas del arbusto y voló. Eso la tranquilizó, pero cuando se dió media vuelta sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, cayó en el suelo, y todo se puso oscuro.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Morgan caminaba rápidamente, no paraba de llamar a su amigo. Pero no había señales. Bajo hasta el lago, camino, hasta el lugar donde Prentiss y él habían estado. Al no ver nada decidió subir un poco y revisar con más cuidado la ladera, estaba oscureciendo, lo cual le preocupaba. Reid, sin experiencia, en la oscuridad. Y si estaba herido? Esto no debería estar pasando, se decía. Luego de una hora, decidió comunicarse con Prentiss.

-Shhhhhhhhh

Nada.

Morgan – Vamos Emily, contesta, soy yo, Morgan.

-Shhhhhhhhh

Solo interferencia. 'Qué diablos estaba pasando? Ahora Prentiss?' Qué hacer ahora? Morgan entonces pensó que si Reid se había perdido, lo mejor era buscar ayuda los guardaparques, así que empezó su regreso al campamento. Tenía que comprobar que Emily estaba bien, para luego buscar apoyo. Mientras regresaba, no notó que a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba un inconsciente Reid.

* * *

Después de un rato, Reid empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Se sentía confundido. Sintió algo caliente en su frente y pasó su mano. Sangre. Trato de levantarse, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su tobillo derecho. Entonces recordó: la chica, esa extraña voz en la radio, y luego, la caída. Se pudo enderezar y sentar sobre el tronco, tenía un esguince, no era tan grave. Y aunque se sentía un poco mareado, sabía dónde estaba y porqué. Estaba un poco desorientado, pero no creía sufrir una conmoción grave. Morgan y Prentiss. Cierto, los estaba buscando. La chica, tenían que encontrarla. El miró hacia el suelo, su radio esta hecha pedazos, así que no tenía forma de comunicarse con el exterior. Su celular. Claro. Cómo no lo pensó antes. Intentó marcar, pero no había señal. Esto no podía ponerse peor. Decidió que debía movilizarse. Busco una rama para poder ayudarse y caminar.

Su-des – Duraste mucho tiempo dormido, doctor.

Reid volvió a ver: un hombre, de unos 40 años, grueso. Tenía un aspecto extraño.

Reid – Quién eres?

Su-des – No me recuerda, doctor? Hablamos hace un rato, por la radio.

Reid se congeló. Era él. Ese hombre espero pacientemente hasta que despertó. Qué podía hacer ahora?

Su-des – Supongo que quiere saber sobre Hanna

Reid – Hanna?

Su-des – Si, con la que usted habló. Yo lo llevaré con ella.

Reid – Espere... yo debo ir primero con mis amigos, ellos no saben donde estoy, se van a preocupar...

Su-des – No se preocupe, su amiga, la bonita de pelo negro está esperándolo en mi casa, y pronto también su otro amigo.

'Dios, este bastardo tiene a Emily.' Ahora no sabía que hacer, seguir su juego? No, tenía que encontrar a Morgan.

Su-des – Vamos, doctor. Acompáñeme.

Reid entonces hizo algo inesperado, intentó golpearlo con la rama, pero el hombre la tomó y jaló a Reid hacia él.

Su-des – Eso fue muy, muy estúpido, doctor. Supongo que haremos las cosas del modo difícil.

Lo tomó por el cuello y empezó a ahogarlo. Era demasiado fuerte. Reid sintió cansancio, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Intentó forcejear, pero cada vez se sentía más débil, hasta que se desvaneció. El desconocido lo revisó, aún respiraba pero con dificultad, lo alzó sobre su hombro, y empezó a caminar.

* * *

Cuando Morgan llegó al campamento, no había señal alguna de Prentiss. No entendía que estaba pasando, primero Reid, y ahora Emily.

Morgan – REID, EMILY.

Nada. No había respuesta. Entonces vio en el suelo algo que le llamó la atención. Una rama quebrada, con sangre. Buscó su celular, sin señal. Tenía que pensar. Lo más sensato era buscar ayuda, pero irse y dejarlos, entonces, oyó un ruido.

Morgan – Emily, Reid, son ustedes.

Morgan vio asustado a una mujer que iba caminando con dificultad hacia él. Estaba con poca ropa, golpeada, sus manos sangraban. Morgan corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo antes de que cayera.

Morgan – Señorita, puede oírme...

Hanna – Él me mandó...

Morgan – Él? Quién?

Hanna – Él tiene a una mujer, su amiga, si la quiere, debe buscarla...

Morgan – Por favor, hable, señorita...

Hanna – Uhhh... está... más allá del lago, al sur... su amigo...

Morgan – Reid? Está hablando de Reid...

Hanna – Yo le hablé... pero... él me descubrió... Mató a Alex... DIOSSSS... ALEX... ALEXXXX...

Morgan – Señorita, cálmese está conmigo...

Hanna – Los va a matar... él los va a matar...

Morgan sintió algo cálido, sangre. La revisó, una herida profunda en el abdomen, también tenía diversos golpes, moretones con diferentes tonalidades, probablemente fue torturada durante un lapso largo de tiempo, las plantas de los pies estaba con tierra, pero era obvio que tenían quemaduras. Revisó los dedos de sus manos, le habían arracando las uñas. Esa chica había sufrido demasiado.

Hanna – SUS AMIGOS ESTÁN MUERTOS, ELLOS YA ESTÁN MUERTOS, ellloosss, elllosss...

Morgan – No, no, nooo... Aguanteee, por favorrr...

Era tarde, Hanna murió en los brazos de Morgan. Estaba decidido, tendría que buscarlos, quien fuera, era un sádico que disfrutaba jugar con sus víctimas, en sus condiciones esa chica no habría podido llegar hasta ahí por si sola, era lógico que ese hombre la trajo, para darle a Morgan el mensaje: esto era un juego, y estaba invitado. El tiempo era oro, cuánto más pasará, más los iba a torturar, tendría que actuar.

Morgan la puso delicamente en el suelo. Se pudo el maletín en su espalda, pero antes, sacó la pequeña hacha que llevaba. Si ese maldito quería jugar, jugarían, pero en sus términos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Emily abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo le daba vueltas. Cuando pudo enfocar, trató de levantarse. Tenía un grillete en su pie. Estaba una especie de sótano, no había ventanas, solo unas escaleras viejas y de madera que terminaban en una puerta, en la pared frente a ella, varias cadenas con grilletes, el piso esta sucio. Estaba muy oscuro, pero pudo notar a su derecha una especie de camilla. No parecía que hubiese electricidad, en el techo de madera colgaba lo que parecía un candelabro de aceite. A su izquierda, un cuerpo, un hombre, se veía joven, pelo rubio, largo, estaba sucio, incosciente, tal vez muerto. Emily le hablaba, pero no respondía. El lugar era frío, tenebroso. Entonces escuchó pasos arriba. Empezó a gritar, pero nada. Luego, absoluto silencio. La puerta se abrió y vio a un hombre entrar, con Reid en su hombro.

Emily – REID, ME ESCUCHAS, que le hiciste bastardo...

Su-des – Paciencia, señorita, solo está domido...

El criminal colocó a Reid en la camila, y lo encadenó a ella.

Emily – No estamos solos, maldito.

Su-des – Lo se... le dejé un mensaje a su amigo, vendrá pronto.

Emily – Reid, Reid... por favor despierta, Reid.

Nada, su amigo está inconsciente y no hacía el mínimo movimiento. El hombre se acercó a ella, y le acarició el cabello.

Su-des – Bueno, se que él se llama Dr Spencer Reid, pero usted? Cuál es su nombre, linda?

Emily – Prentiss, SSA Emily Prentiss.

Su-des – FBI?

Emily – Así es enfermo, nuestro equipo vendrá pronto, y te juro por Dios que vas a pagar por esto.

Su-des – En serio? Bien... quiero verlo, Emily Prentiss.

Emily – Cuál es tu nombre? Sabes los nuestros pero aún no se quien eres

Su-des – Mmmm... Eso deberás ganártelo, Emily.

* * *

Morgan caminaba hacia el lago. 'Más allá del lago, al sur. Bien, esa chica estuvo varios días en sus manos, debió tenerla en alguna cabaña o cueva. Es un sádico, disfruta de causar sufrimiento a sus víctimas. Cuando vio que Hanna iba a morir, la liberó para atraerme. Es inteligente, paciente, calculador. Y no llevo un arma encima, diablos'.

Ya estaba totalmente oscuro, no podía seguir. Así que observó la zona. Si encendía fuego, el maldito sabría donde estaba, así que buscó donde guarecer, vio un enorme tronco hueco, así que recostó ahí y espero. Tenía que mantenerse despierto. Mientras pensaba en sus amigos. Hasta hace unas pocas horas Reid estaba dormido en su coche, mientras Emily charlaba sobre lo hermoso que era la montaña. Presajeaba un gran fin de semana, y ahora, estaban en las manos de un loco. Solo, sin un arma ni contacto con el exterior, en la zona de confort del su-des y al menos Emily estaba herida, esto sería complicado.

* * *

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a reventar, se sentía cansada, pero debía mantenerse despierta. Fue entonces cuando oyó los débiles gemidos de Reid.

Emily – Reid, me oyes?

El más joven empezó a toser. Abrió los ojos, pero estaba muy oscuro. Intentó enderezarse, pero estaba encadenado.

Emily – Reid, estás bien?

Reid – Emily... dónde estamos?

Emily – No tengo idea...

Reid – Debemos salir de aquí, hay una chica, ese hombre la secuestró... la escuché... la escuché por la radio... Yo bajé pero me caí y...

La voz de Reid se escuchaba cada vez más débil. Empezó a ahogarse nuevamente...

Emily – Tranquilo, Reid tomálo con calma...

Reid – Dónde está Morgan?

Emily – No lo sé.

Su-des – Vaya, es un placer escucharlo doctor.

El desconocido bajaba por las escalera con una algo en su mano, parecía un maletín. Encendió el candelabro y colocó el maletín en la mesa junto a la camilla.

Su-des – Bien, doctor Reid, espero que esté cómodo.

Emily – Quién eres y qué es lo que buscas? Habla ya.

Su-des – Soy un simple investigador, Emily. Verá, el cuerpo es una fuente rica de emociones y vibraciones, nuestro sistema nervioso es maravilloso, y yo me dedico a estudiar sus diferentes reacciones ante estímulos extremos.

Reid – Es una estupidez...

Su-des – Cómo dijo doctor?

Emily – Reid...

Reid – No Emily, escuche, la función primordial del sistema nervioso es captar y procesar rápidamente las señales que capturamos por medio de los sentidos, ejerciendo control y coordinación sobre los demás órganos. Eso se enseña desde la escuela, usted no es un investigador, es un sádico loco, no es diferente a los criminales que perseguimos.

Su-des – Vaya, vaya. Así que el Dr Reid tiene su carácter, eso me facilitará las cosas, no sabía por quien empezar, que le parece, doctor, si experimenta por carne propia los alcances de mi trabajo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

El sujeto abrió su maletín y una cuchilla, de unas 5 pulgadas. Con violencia cortó la ropa de Reid, hasta dejarlo solo con el pantalón... Empezó a pasar la cuchilla suave y lentamente sobre el torso desnudo del joven, quien se mantenía serio, aunque su respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida.

Su-des – Vaya, doctor, necesita comer un poco más, está en los huesos... Veamos, cortarlo, sería muy fácil, no, empecemos con algo más divertido.

Se alejó de la camilla, y fue detrás de una pared.

Reid – Emily, dónde está?

Emily – No lo sé, no lo veo. Por Dios, Reid, no debiste decirle eso...

Reid – Emily, estoy cansado... esta eterna lucha con los criminales, tanta tortura, dolor... lo vemos a diario, tener que enfrentar a gente enferma... esa chica, la que habló por radio conmigo, estaba desesperada. Ese muchacho, quien sabe desde cuando está aquí o si seguirá con vida. Se supone que estábamos en un paseo, para alejarnos de todo eso, y mira ahora. Es como si todo esto nos persiguiera, como una maldición.

Emily – Trata de mantenerte tranquilo, Morgan está por ahí, nos encontrará...

Reid – Cómo lo sabes? Y si ese maldito lo mató y solo está jugando con nosotros...

En ese momento, sin esperarlo, el sujeto salió y tiró sobre Reid un balde con agua fría. El joven estaba totalmente empapado, y empezó a imaginarse lo que seguía. El su-des sacó del maletín una taser y se puso frente a Reid.

Su-des – Veamos que también enfrentas el dolor, doc.

El sujeto primero chuzó al genio en su cuello. Reid sintió como su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control, así como un fuerte dolor, como una quemadura. Luego siguió, una y otra vez, en el cuello, el torso, los brazos, la planta de los pies, Reid empezó a gemir, mientras Emily le gritaba al sujeto que se detuviera. El sádico sonreía al ver retorcerse ese delgado cuerpo en la camilla, lo hería sin parar. Los ojos de Reid empezaron a cerrarse, de su boca salía espuma, su mente ya no funcionaba, solo sentía dolor.

Emily – MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA, DÉJALO EN PAZ, COBARDE...

Los ojos de Emily empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Se sentía impotente. Entonces, cuando el sádico vio que ya estaba inconsciente, paró. El cuerpo de Reid seguía temblando, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. El su-des lo levantó de la camilla, llevándolo a la pared frente a Emily, lo encadenó, y se dirigió a ella.

Su-des – Bueno, preciosa, que te pareció el espectáculo?

Quiso acariciarle el cabello como antes, pero Prentiss se quitó y lo escupió.

Su-des – Mmm... me gusta que seas ruda, Hanna era muy aburrida, pero tú no... Será un placer jugar contigo, pero ahora, tengo que preparar todo para recibir a tu amigo. Disfruta la noche, descansa, mañana empezaremos temprano.

Al verse por fin sola, Prentiss llamaba a su amigo, pero era inútil. Él no respondía, y ella pensó que tal vez era mejor. Después de tanto que pasó, la inconsciencia era mas deseable que estar sufriendo. Sentía frío, dolor de cabeza, pero al mismo, una ira incontrolable. De alguna manera, iba a salir de esta, estaba decidida a terminar con ese bastardo.

* * *

Poco a poco, el sol empezó a asomarse por las montañas. Morgan se había mantenido despierto toda la noche. Ya estaba lo suficientemente claro, así que empezó a caminar. Con el hacha en mano y decidido a encontrar a sus amigos, siguió la ruta, bordeando el lago. Sin embargo, una sensación extraña lo hizo parar. Observó, pero no vio nada. Siguió su camino, empezó a subir por una zona rocosa, cuando algo, como una saco enorme le cayó encima. El rodó por las rocas, quedando el hacha a un par de metros. Trató de levantarse, y vio la cara de su agresor. Un hombre grande, corpulento, que volvió contra él nuevamente. Hizo el intento de alcanzar el arma, pero él fue mucho más rápido, esta vez lo empujó contra las rocas, y empezó a golpearlo contra ellas, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

Su-des – Basta, Damien. Lo quiero vivo.

Damien lo soltó y Morgan cayó al suelo. Estaba mareado, y sentía la sangre brotar por detrás de la cabeza.

Su-des – Tráelo, el Dr y Emily se sentirán complacidos de ver a su amigo nuevamente.

El monstruo levantó a un casi inconsciente Morgan y cargó, dejando en el lugar su mochila y su hacha.

* * *

Mientras todo esto sucedida, dos jóvenes iban explorando en otro sector del bosque.

Danny – Falta mucho, realmente estoy agotado...

Eric – Qué mala condición física tienes, Dan. No te preocupes, cuando veas el lugar que escogí, sentirás que valió la pena.

Eric iba unos cuantos metros de Danny, mientras que su hermano sentía arrastrar sus pies.

Danny – Espero que tengas razón, aunque te juro que es la última vez que te dejo...

En ese momento, los dos hermanos no dijeron una palabra más: habían llegado al campamento de Morgan, Prentiss y Reid y encontraron el cuerpo de Hanna Brooks.

* * *

Hotch miraba con entusiasmo a Jack jugar en el patio, junto a Jessica.

Jessica – Me encanta verlo jugar, parece que olvidó todo el horror que vivió el año pasado.

Hotch – Eso quisiera, pero eso es algo que no se puede olvidar. Sin embargo, has sido especial para él, te agradezco.

Jessica – Ni lo digas, Aaron. Es mi sobrino, además, me gusta pensar que Haley siguen viviendo en él.

En ese momento, el celular de Hotch suena. Con frustración ve el número, sabe que debe contestar.

Jessica – De la oficina, hoy domingo?

Hotch – No exactamente, pero es una llamada que debo responder. Hotchner...

Strauss – Aaron, no te llamaría si no fuera urgente. Se comunicaron con nosotros los guardabosques de las Montañas Blue Ridges. En un campamento apareció el cuerpo de una mujer, Hanna Miles, desaparecida hace 3 semanas junto con su hermano, Alex. Aaron, también encontraron las credenciales de los agentes Prentiss y Morgan, y del Dr Reid, pero sin señales de ellos.

Hotch – Cómo? Dios, encontraron alguna prueba física de que estén heridos?

Strauss – No tengo idea, el campamento está en una zona alejada del bosque, ya enviaron un equipo forense a la zona, pero es nuestra gente, así que estamos en el caso. Me enviaran la información, así que necesito que vengas antes de dirigirte allá.

Hotch – Ok, llamaré al resto de mi equipo, estaré en la oficina en media hora.

Strauss – Ok, te espero acá.

En un momento, Hotch sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Sabía del paseo de los tres, lo habían invitado, pero decidió pasar el fin de semana con su hijo. Ahora, no tenía ni idea de si estaban vivos.

Jessica – Aaron, pasó algo malo?

Hotch – Jess, lo siento. Es una emergencia, tengo que irme.

Jessica – Esta bien, yo me quedaré con Jack.

Rápidamente, Hotch llamó a Rossi y García, y después de pensarlo, también a JJ. Aunque no estaba en el equipo, era parte de la familia, y tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Al llegar a la oficina, se encontró con Rossi en el ascensor.

Rossi – Y bien, has sabido algo más?

Hotch – No, no tengo idea de que está pasando, pero Erin me dijo que esperaba que le mandaran información.

Al llegar a la oficina, Strauss estaba con García.

Strauss – Bien, no perdamos tiempo, aquí están estos expedientes, García bajó toda la información sobre los Miles, me llamaron de la zona, los forenses están revisando tanto el campamento como los alrededores, pero es una zona muy grande...

En ese momento, una pareja se reúne con ellos, y Strauss los ve sorprendida...

Strauss – Jennifer Jarou qué hace aquí, y quién es el?

JJ – Señora, él es Will La Montagne, es el padre de mi hijo.

Hotch – Yo los llamé.

Will – Pertenezco a WPD, y tengo experiencia en excursionismo. Además, son mis amigos también.

JJ – Se que no es lo usual, pero queremos ayudar.

Rossi – Erin, entiende, tenemos a tres miembros menos, necesitamos apoyo...

Strauss pensó por un par de segundos, mientras los observaba.

Strauss – Tienes razón David, la situación es apremiante. Estaré con García, tratando de ayudar.

Hotch – Gracias Erin. García, busca información sobre otras desapariciones similares, cuando tengas la información, envíala.

García – Si señor, antes de irse, tomen. Son teléfonos satelitales, en esa zona no hay cobertura. Así podremos saber de ustedes. Traigan a mis niños con bien a casa, chicos.

JJ – Lo haremos

Cuando los cuatro se van, García toma el archivo restante y se lo da a Strauss, quien la vuelve a ver extrañada

García – Bueno, señora, usted lea esto, mientras yo hago mi magia.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta hace que Emily despierte. Con terror ve a un hombre gigantesco, que llevaba a Morgan a cuestas, y al sujeto de antes detras suyo.

Su-des – Damien, déjalo al lado de Alex y encadénalo.

Emily – MORGAN, MORGAN, DESPIERTA.

Morgan empezó a reaccionar al oír la voz de su compañera. Damien obedeció y lo encadenó.

Morgan – Eeemmilyy... estás biennn...

Emily – Si, lo estoy, tu como estás, que te hicieron.

Morgan – Siento que me cayó una montaña encima, Reid, dónde está, es... REIDDD...

Su-des – Oh, no lo despierte, Morgan verdad? Déjelo que descanse un poco, ayer fue un día... ajetreado para él.

Morgan – Quién eres, maldito, y que le hiciste...

Su-des – Bueno, le di una muestra de mi trabajo, ahora los dejaré solos, disfruten la compañía mutua, vamos Damien.

Morgan – Emily, que le hizo a Reid?

Emily – Lo torturó Morgan, lo electrocutó hasta que no pudo más y se desmayó, intentó aguantar, pero fue demasiado, eso fue anoche y no ha despertado.

Morgan – REIDDD, REIDDDD, VAMOS CHICO BONITO, VAMOS...

La respiración de Morgan era difícil, sabía que le tenía al menos una costilla rota, pero necesitaba permanecer consciente. Reid no respondía, y también veía a Emily golpeada.

Emily – Ese maldito quiere jugar con nosotros, mata a sus víctimas lentamente, disfruta del sufrimiento que causa, no físico, también psicológico, nunca antes vi a alguien que gozara tanto el infringir dolor. Cuando estaba quemando a Reid, sonreía, fue escalofriante.

Morgan – Ten fe, Emily. Nos encontrarán.

Emily – Lo mismo le dije a Reid hace horas, pero Morgan, te esperaba como un caballero en su corcel, sacándonos de este hoyo, ahora estás aquí, nadie tiene idea de lo que nos pasó...

Morgan – Antes de empezar a buscarlos, deje nuestras credenciales con el cuerpo de la chica, seguro víctima de estos malditos. Nos encontrarán, le informarán al equipo apenas encuentren el cuerpo...

Emily – Eso espero, Morgan. No creo que Reid tenga fuerzas para aguantar más tortura.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, en ese sótano la fe iba apagándose, y la ansiedad aumentaba, mientras que, camino a la montaña, el equipo iba con la consigna de recuperar a los suyos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Respirar para Morgan era cada vez una tarea más difícil. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía concentrase. Tenía hacer algo, Reid debía ser atendido lo más pronto posible. Empezó a sentir un edor Volvió a ver al lado, el chico que seguía encadenado, quién sabe desde cuando había muerto. Entonces se empezaron a escuchar leves gemidos...

Emily – Reid, me escuchas?

Morgan – Vamos, pretty boy, dinos... estás bien?

R – Casa... quiero... casa

Prentiss y Morgan se volvieron a ver, no entendían que quería decir...

R – Donde... casa...

Emily – Reid, escucha, nos secuestraron. Tienes que ser fuerte, nos sacarán de aquí, pero tienes que...

R – Donde... Emily... eres tú?

Morgan – Reid... escucha, necesito... estar seguro de que estás bien... dame tu nombre completo

R – Spencer... Reid... soy doctor...no...

Emily – Reid... vamos... Reid...

R – Estoy bien... solo... necesito un poco aire... Morgan... te atrapó?...

Morgan – No te preocupes... saldremos de esta, necesito que te enfoques...

R – Me duele la cabeza... está oscuro... apenas puedo distiguirlos.

Su-des – Vaya, al fin despertó, doctor. Empezaba a preocuparme.

El desconocido bajó las escaleras y prendió el candelabro. Por la oscuridad, Morgan no había notado el estado real de su amigo. Por todo su torso desnudo, el cuello y las plantas de los pies, pequeñas quemaduras rojas resaltaban en su pálida piel. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y su respiración era lenta y pausada. El sudes se inclinó frente al joven y levantó su barbilla.

Su-des – Mmm... no se ve tan mal, tiene más resistencia que Hanna , eso es seguro, dígame doctor, tiene algo más que opinar...

Emily – Déjalo en paz, maldito.

Su-des – Oh, Emily. Me había olvidado de usted, qué dices, doctor. Es hora de que juegue con su amiga, no es así?

Morgan – Si le haces algo, maldito, te juro que...

Su-des – Qué juras? Mírate, no pudiste hacer nada por ellos. Confiaban en ti, pero tu simplemente, fracasaste. El Dr Reid tenía esa esperanza, y ahora, dinos doctor, qué piensas? Tu amigo, tu salvador, está aquí, sin poder hacer nada por ustedes.

El su-des puso su mano sobre el cuello con quemaduras y lo apretó con fuerza. Reid cerró los ojos y gimió, pero no le contestó, los abrió y fijó su vista en el hombre que leo había torturado horas antes. El sádico se puso de pie.

Su-des – Bueno, es hora de empezar. DAMIEN, BAJA!

Mientras el desconocido buscaba su maletín, el corpulento y lento hombre bajaba al sótano.

Su-des – Damien, por favor, toma las llaves, libera a Emily y traela a la camilla.

Los gritos de Morgan simplemente no hacían efecto en el gigante. Al ver soltadas sus cadenas, Emily trató de forcejear, pero el hombre la tomó con fuerza y la golpeó contra la pared.

Su-des – No Damien, no la lastimes. La necesito bien para poder jugar con ella, traela aquí.

El hombre levantó a una mareada Emily y la puso en la camilla, por más que trató de evitarlo, la mujer quedó sometida.

Morgan – TE VOY A MATAR, TE JURO, LOS MATARÉ A LOS DOS, SI LE HACEN ALGO!

Su-des – Oh, vamos, Morgan, no pudiste antes, que pretendes hacer ahora. Sabes, linda, que la peor tortura no es el daño en sí, sino la incapacidad de defenderse, la impotencia y el terror. Te consideras una mujer fuerte, bueno, Hanna también lo pensaba, pero al final, ella lloró y pidió clemencia, como todas las demás, como tu lo harás.

Sin preverlo, Emily sintió como el su-des le inyectaba en el cuello. A los pocos segundos, empezó a dejar de sentir su cuerpo, trataba de forcejear, pero sus músculos no le respondía, poco a poco, quedó completamente paralizada, podía escuchar, ver, hablar y oír, pero no podía moverse. El hombre sonreía mientras contemplaba a Prentiss postrada, sin poder mover un solo músculo. Lentamente, empezó a desabotonar su blusa y la abrió, dejándola al descubierto, y sin ninguna prisa pasó sus toscas manos en su busto en forma suave, mientras silvaba una tonada extraña. Emily sentía asco, pero no tenía como expresarlo. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras el sádico bajó con lentitud su mano hacia el pantalón y empezó a desabrocharlo. Morgan le gritaba, Reid solo quitó el rostro, para no ver como su amiga era ultrajada. Ambos trataban de soltarse de sus cadenas, pero era imposible. Damien estaba en un rincón, tenía la cabeza baja y se tapaba los oídos, para no escuchar los gritos de un furioso Morgan, quien, a pesar de respirar con dificultad, luchaba por liberarse. El infeliz finalmente metió su mano dentro su pantalón y empezó a jugar con el cuerpo de la agente, sin ningún tipo de pudor. Aunque no podía moverse, Prentiss con gran esfuerzo, empezó a gemir, sus ojos estaban rojos de la ira.

Morgan – MALDITO ENFERMO! DÉJALA EN PAZ, HIJO DE PUTA!

Damien, por su parte empezó a golpear su cabeza. Al ver eso, Reid se .asustó.

Reid – Morgan, no grites ... Damien...

En ese momento, Damien se puso de pie y corrió hacia Morgan. Empezó a golpearlo, una y otra vez. Reid estaba desesperado, Emily estaba siendo abusada, mientras que ese gigante estaba golpeando a su amigo, y él no podía ayudarlos. Con todas las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, empezó a tirar de sus cadenas, tratando de liberarse, sus muñecas sangraban por el esfuerzo, pero era inútil.

El su-des dejó a Emily y se dirigió a su cómplice, lo sostuvo de los hombros, lo llamaba por su nombre parara. Cuando por fin se calmó, tomó el rostro de Damien con sus dos manos y lo acercó al suyo...

Su-des – Oye, Damien. Tranquilo. Lo sé, no te gusta el ruido, no? No te preocupes, me encargaré que ya no te molesten. Quieres hacerme feliz, pequeño? Ve afuera, busca un lugar que te guste, y has una cama de tierra, mientras termino de jugar con ellos, de acuerdo.

El corpulento sujeto se zarandeaba sin parar, pero se mostraba más tranquilo. Alzó su vista, sonriendo y salió del sótano.

Morgan estaba inconsciente, el monstruo lo había golpeado en la cabeza varias veces. Aún no podía ver bien, pero Reid podía distinguir el sangrado en la nariz y en la frente. Emily aún no podía moverse, pero gemía con todas sus fuerzas. No podía ver a Morgan, pero sabía que lo habían golpeado. Después de haberlo escuchado gritar para que la dejaran en paz, ese silencio la aterrorizaba.

Reid – Así que... esa es la relación... por eso Damien te escucha... Es autista, verdad? Te aprovechas de su condición. Claro... tienes la forma de controlarlo... Dime, quién de los dos es la puta, tu o él?

El joven sabía que decir algo así era arriesgado, pero Morgan estaba herido en inconsciente, y no podía permitir que violara a su amiga, así que tenía que arriesgarse.

El hombre sonrió y se inclinó ante el genio. Mientras sonreía, pasó su mano sobre su rostro con fuerza, agarro su pelo y se lo jaló hacia atrás. Se acercó al joven y le susurró...

Su-des – Ajá, vamos a ver quién será la puta de quien, doctor...

* * *

El resto del equipo llegó a la zona, en donde estaban 5 guardaparques, 4 CSI y 6 oficiales del pueblo más próximo, además del encargado de la investigación, el Sheriff Jackson. Después de las formalidades, el equipo se actualizó.

Jackson – Los forences están recopilando las pruebas todavía, pero el único rastro es la sangre en una rama, seguramente utilizada para golpear a uno de sus amigos, y el cuerpo de Hanna Miles.

Rossi – No hay rastros de su hermano?

Jackson – Ninguno, ni tampoco de los agentes.

JJ – Sabe de alguien que viva cerca de esta zona?

Jackson – Los guardaparques dicen que no...

Guardaparques – Disculpen, no se si será importante...

Will – Diganos, lo que sea podría ayudar.

Guardaparques – Bueno, hace un par de semanas, una pareja denunció haber sido atacados por un sujeto de gran tamaño y fuerza, lograron escabullírsele, pero insisten que el hombre trató de llevarlos más allá del río, al sur.

Rossi – Bueno, al menos es un comienzo.

Jackson – Vamos a dividirnos, un grupo de búsqueda se mantendrá en la zona, y buscará en un radio de 2 kilómetros, el otro irá al sur, donde los campistas fueron atacados.

Hotch – Dave, tu y JJ quédense con el primer grupo, Will y yo iremos al sur.

* * *

El hombre soltó y lo arrastró hacia Emily, dejándolo con su torso sobre la mujer. Él trataba de liberarse, pero no tenía fuerzas, el su-des tomaba con fuerza las muñecas ensangrentadas del genio y las amarró. Prentiss estaba frente a su compañero. Podía ver con claridad las pequeñas quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, su vista estaba perdida, y tenía sangre en su cabeza. Reid trataba sin éxito de soltarse, pero no tenía fuerzas. Cuando por fin lo tenía asegurado, jaló con fuerza su pelo hacia atrás, mientras rodeaba su cintura y lo arrimaba el delgado y débil cuerpo hacia él.

Su-des – Míralo Emily, adivina, tu amigo decidió sustituirte en este juego. Ja, parece que al Dr Reid le gusta participar, así que lo voy a complacer, claro, voy a dejar que aprecies de primera mano todo el espectáculo

Con agilidad, empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del genio, quien sin éxito trataba de soltarse, y dejó al descubierto su cuerpo

Su-des – Vaya, doctor. Está un poco delgado para mi gusto, pero aún así, está apetecible.

Reid – Eres un maldito sucio... al final, no eres más... más que un loco depravado...

Su-des – Claro, pero al final del juego yo siempre ganó, doctor.

El sádico recostó parte del cuerpo del joven sobre el torso de Prentiss, y arrebató, con violencia, su dignidad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Emily intentaba reaccionar, pero era inútil, observó horrorizada la terrible expresión de dolor en el rostro de Reid, mientras la bestia lo destrozaba con cada golpe. El joven trataba de controlarse, pero con cada golpe, le era cada vez más difícil no gritar. El hombre lo mantenía sujeto del cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra le doblaba las muñecas.

Su-des – Qué pasa, doctor... ahaaaa... ya no tiene nada que decir... se siente rico... ohh... aunque quien es la puta, doc...

En algún monto, el desconocido aflojó su agarre del cuello para tomarlo de la cadera, en medio del dolor, Reid pensó rápido, y le voló un solo y sonoro cabezaso, impactándolo en su nariz. El hombre se alejó del maltrado cuerpo de Reid, sosteniéndose la nariz sangrante y mareado por el golpe. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaba, Reid, quien aún seguía amarrado lo dio fuertemente la entrepierna. En medio de maldiciones, el hombre cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, Reid entonces le propinó otra patada más, esta vez en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

Habían pasado una hora y media caminando, bordeando el rio, pero no habían encontrado señales de los agentes.

Will – Este bosque es enorme, será casi imposible encontrarlos.

H – Ellos están bien, Emily y Morgan tienen experiencia en excursión, y estarán atentos de Reid.

Will – Pero si no pueden...

Guardaparques – SEÑORES, AQUÍ, RÁPIDO

Los 7 hombres corrieron a toda prisa hacia una formación de rocas de río. Hotch y Will miraron asustados una mochila, un hacha a unos cuantos metros y sobre una de las rocas, sangre. Will revisaba la mochila mientras Hotch hablaba con su guía.

Guardaparques – Esta sangre está aún fresca. El ataque fue no hace mucho, tal vez, un par de horas...

Will – Chicos, es Morgan...

Will enseñó una billetera que estaba dentro del maletín, con fotografías de Morgan con su familia y el equipo.

Guardaparques – ENCONTRARON UN RASTRO, SE DIRIJE AL ESTE...

En el campamento, JJ y David habían conseguido algunos avances: encontraron el sitio donde Emily y Morgan habían estado pescando, así como el lugar donde Reid había caído en el monte.

CSI1 – Señores, observen esto, es un celular..

JJ -Es el celular de Reid...

Rossi – Estás segura?

JJ -Totalmente...

CSI1 – Observen esto, según el rastro, parece que su compañero se cayó, y según este boyadura en el tronco, probablemente se golpeó la cabeza.

Rossi – Alguna idea de donde estará?

Guardaparques – Esperen... observan estas huellas... Estas, un poco grandes, pero menos hundidas es de su compañero, pero estas otras, más anchas y profundas, es de una segunda persona... Camina hacia él, y luego las huellas de su amigo desaparecen.

Rossi – Lo cargó...

Guardaparques – Exacto, quien halla sido, encontró la forma de someterlo y llevárselo.

JJ – Disculpen, García, ola, tienes algo nuevo?

García – No mucho, aparentemente al menos 15 desapariciones similares en otras zonas boscosas de Washington y Virginia. Hombres y mujeres con edades entre 20 y 35 años, sin distinción de origen o condición socioeconómica. Los cuerpos nunca aparecieron. No hay pistas de quien podría estar haciendo esto. Y ustedes? No han descubierto algo?

JJ – Aún no, pero te diremos apenas sepamos algo...

García – Ok, cambio y fuera.

* * *

Reid, trataba de mantenerse de pie, pero sus piernas temblaban. El dolor era insoportable, la sangre corría en sus piernas, respiraba con dificultad y luchaba por evitarlo, pero irremediablemente, las lágrimas empezaron a surgir. Pero no era el momento de dejarse caer, Morgan estaba inconsciente, brutalmente golpeado y Prentiss drogada, si poder moverse. Tenía que buscar ayuda, antes de que el maldito despetara o su cómplice volviera. Reid se esforzó por soltarse de su amarre, después de unos minutos, lo consiguió, cojeándo se acercó a Morgan. Su rostro estaba magullado y el sangrado era constante. Su pulso era irregular y sus pupilas estaban dilatas. Era un hecho que tenía al menos una contusión, y por su dificultad para respirar, al menos un par de costillas fracturadas. Prentiss aún no podía mover sus músculos, pero sintió como su rostro empezó tener sensibilidad, así que, con mucho esfuerzo movió su boca para llamar a su amigo...

Emily – Mmm... Reidddd...

El joven caminó hacia la camilla, se limpió la cara y pasó una mano sobre su cabeza, mientras le sonreía. Soltó el amarre que tenía a Emily sujeta a la camilla.

Reid – Gracias a Dios, Emily, cómo te sientes?

Emily – Ese... maldito...

Reid – Tranquila, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Emily - Sal, huyeeee...

Reid – No puedo dejarlos...

Emily – Es la única manera... huye...

El joven sabía que su amiga tenía razón, no podría hacer nada por ellos en su condición. Con cuidado se puso la ropa y subió las escaleras. Con cuidado abrió la puerta. Era una cabaña, estaba polvorienta, sin muchos muebles... Damien no se veía por ningún lado, así que buscó un arma o algo para defenderse, solo encontró un cuchillo grande en la cocina, así que la llevó consigo. Al salir de la cabaña, el frío de la montaña pegó contra su rostro. Con dificultad se fue alejando de la cabaña. Para él era insoportable cada paso en esa tierra boscosa, más por las quemaduras en sus pies. Pero lo que le quitaba la respiración era el desgarre. Con cada paso, sentía calambres de dolor por todo el cuerpo, pero aún así, no dejaba de caminar. Tenía que buscar a alguien que los pudiera ayudar, debía sacar a sus amigos. Un ruido lo asustó, así que se escondió. Con horror, vio a un hoyo cavado, 'cama de tierra, le pidió que hiciera una cama de tierra', entonces entendió, pretendían enterrar vivo a alguno de ellos. Reid no habia seguridad de que encontraría ayuda a tiempo, y cualquiera de ellos podría acabar en ese hueco. Antes de que pudiera mover un músculo, sintió un fuerte abrazo tomándolo por el cuello. Reid sacó el cuchillo y atacó a Damien, quien soltó su agarre y gimió de dolor, Reid corrió, a como le permitían sus fuerzas y heridas, pero era imposible huir del rabioso Damien, que lo alcanzó y lo golpeó. Reid cayó al suelo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y no pudo evitar que el gigante lo tomara en sus brazos y lo lanzara en el hondo hoyo que minutos antes había cavado. Cuando por fin Reid reaccionó, ya tenía tierra encima. Reid empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de salir, sin éxito. El peso de la tierra poco a poco lo fue inmovilizando, trataba de gritar, pero no podía respirar.

En la cabaña, Emily poco a poco, fue recuperando el movimiento de sus manos y ya sentía sus piernas, cuando escuchó al maldito reaccionar. Lo que acató en es momento fue quedarse quieta. Tendría oportunidad si él la creía inmovil, así podría sorprenderlo.

Su-des – MALDITO, MALDITO... ESE HIJO DE PUTA LO VOY A MATAR...

Cuando pensó que nada podría ser peor, escuchó con horror los gritos de Reid. Se sentía el terror en su voz, así como la desesperación...

Su-des – Vaya parece que Damien se están encargando del doctor... Tranquila preciosa, vendré pronto, mientras saldo cuentas con tu amigo.

Al sentir que su secuestrador había subido, Prentiss con dificultad se enderezó y se levantó de la camilla, sus piernas aún estaban medio dormidas, pero drogada o no, debía hacer algo. Prentiss vi a su compañero, aún inconsciente.

Emily – Vendré pronto, se fuerte...

* * *

El sujeto abrió un baúl, cerca de la puerta. En el había un machete y un rifle, pensó unos segundos y se decidió por el machete... Quería disfrutar de Reid, lentamente. Atrás de él, escondida, Emily vio como el hombre salía de la cabaña con el machete, así que, agarrándose de lo que fuera, lo siguió, pero antes de salir, observó el interior del baúl que el hombre había dejado abierto...

Poco a poco, el genio fue ahogándose, no tenía más fuerzas para luchar, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, estaba inmovil, sentía como sus huesos iban comprimiéndose por el peso y el sabor de la tierra en su boca era insoportable. Fue así como él fue perdiéndose poco a poco en la inconsciencia.

Damien seguía arrojando tierra en el hoyo, pero escuchó pasos que se dirigían hacia él...

Hotch – ALTO, FBI. ALÉJESE DE ESE HUECO, AL SUELO, CON LAS MANOS EN LA CABEZA!

Damien observó asustado a esos hombres, empezó a hacer ruidos entraños y a golpearse la su cabeza con fuerza. Nuestros heroés se miraban entre si, excepto Hotch, que tenía su vista fija, decidido a rescatar a sus amigos.

Su-des – Señores, buenos días. En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Will – Estamos buscando a tres personas desaparecidas, dos hombres y una mujer.

Su-des – Lo siento pero no los hemos visto.

Hotch – Escuchamos gritos en esta dirección

Su-des – Era mi hermano, Damien, él es autista... estábamos enterrando un perro que murió hace un rato. Damien lo quería mucho, es todo.

Will – Y esa machete?

Su-des – Bueno, quién no necesita un machete en esta zona?!

Guardaparques – Revisaremos el lugar, si no hay problema...

Su-des – Lo siento, pero no tienen derecho a hacerlo...

Will – Ah, no... Porque le molesta, si no tiene nada que ocultar...

Hotch – Señores, adelante, empiecen por la cabaña del fondo...

En ese momento Damien corrió hacía Hotch, golpeándolo. Will trató de reaccionar, pero el sujeto lo tomó por el cuello, y le puso el machote en su rostro...

Su-des – Cómo trataba de decirles, esto es propiedad privada... así que si gustan retirars...

Un disparo fue suficiente. Un solo impacto desde atrás, entró atrás de la cabeza del criminal y salió por su frente. No pudo reaccionar, solo cayó al suelo. Will miró hacia atrás, vio a una Prentiss, golpeada, sosteniendo el rifle que había quitado la vida de su torturador. Damien trató de reaccionar pero entre varios lo sometieron y le pusieron las esposas. Will se acercó a Emily pero ella no le dio tiempo de nada...

Emily – Rápido, Morgan está muy mal en el sotano... Dónde está Reid?

Will – Reid? No lo sabemos?

Emily – EL SALIÓ A BUSCARLOS, Y LUEGO OÍ SUS GRITOS!

Will – Entonces quién gritaba era Reid?

Hotch se levantó del suelo y al escuchar a su compañera, miró con terror el hoyo a medio tapar...

Hotch – RÁPIDO, LAS PALAS, HAY QUE EXCAVAR!

Emily – HOTCH...!

Hotch – Reid está ahí abajo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

JJ – Rossi, uno de los guardaparques se comunicó, parece que encontraron el maletín de Morgan al sur de aquí, se dirigen al sureste en este momento.

Rossi – Ey, Jackson... Alguna novedad?

Jackson – Las muestras de sangre han sido enviadas para los análisis, me comuniqué con la base, van a enviar más personal...

Mientras conversaban, el teléfono satelital de JJ empezó a sonar...

JJ – Jareau...

Will – LOS ENCONTRAMOS!

JJ – Cómo? Están bien?

Will – NO LO ESTÁN, NECESITAMOS UN HELICOPTERO, JJ TENGO QUE DEJARTE, HABLA CON EL GUARDAPARQUES, EL TE DIRÁ DONDE ESTAMOS!

Will tuvo que dejar el teléfono, se lo entregó a su compañero, a pesar de la molestia de su esposa. Tenían que trabajar rápido. Damien estaba sometido, Hotch y tres hombres más estaban tratando de sacar a Reid del hoyo, mientras que Will bajaba al sótano con otros 2 oficiales. Al llegar, la imagen era aterradora. El olor era inmundo, el cuerpo de Alex Miles que ya empezaba a descomponerse, estaba al lado de un inconsciente Morgan. Por más que Will lo llamaba, no reaccionaba, su pulso estaba bajo y no había reacción en sus pupilas. Mientras tanto, los cuatro hombres luchaban con desesperación para sacar toda la tierra. Un guardaparques trataba de revisarla, pero Emily no se lo permitía, ella observaba a los hombres trabajando, con lágrimas en sus ojos. No reaccionaba, ni había dicho una sola palabra.

Por fin, Hotch sintió una mano, debajo de la tierra e hizo fuerza para sacarlo, poco a poco, los hombres fueron liberando el delgado cuerpo de Reid. Cuando por fin lo sacaron, revisaron los signos vitales. No respiraba, y tampoco sentían pulso. Uno de los oficiales, con experiencia en primeros auxilios, empezó a sacar la tierra de su boca y nariz, y finalmente empezó a hacer RCP.

Hotch estaba agitado, nervioso. Su amigo no respondía, pasaron uno, dos, tres minutos, nada. Emily empezó a llorar desesperada. La última vez que lo vio, él acarició su cabeza, tratando de calmarla, cuando justo antes él mismo había sido ultrajado. Ahora estaba inerte en el suelo. Estaba cubierto de tierra todo su cuerpo, su ropa y no reaccionaba.

Hotch no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Reid muerto. No, no podía ser cierto. Will salió de la cabaña y observó la escena, sintió una gran dolor. No solo era padrino de Henry, se había convertido en un miembro de su familia.

Will – Hotch, Morgan está muy mal

Hotch – Qué dices?!

Will – Está muy golpeado, no responde. Creo que tiene hemorragia interna. Ya se comunicaron con la base, mandarán apoyo médico.

El bossman no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Morgan gravemente herido y Reid muriendo ante sus ojos.

- TENGO PULSO!

En ese momento, Reid empezó a toser débilmente. Hotch se acercó a su amigo. Aún no había abierto los ojos. Will levantó a Emily y la acercó a Reid.

Hotch – Reid, me oyes?

Emily – Vamos Reid, responde, di algo?

Con dificultad, empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente...

Reid – Hotch?!

Hotch – Si, Reid. Escucha ya viene ayuda...

Reid – Morgan... Está muy mal, necesita ayuda...

Will – Ya viene apoyo, Spence, ten calma.

Hotch – Quién está con Morgan?

Will – Hay un guardaparques con conocimiento médico, llamé a JJ, ya viene apoyo.

Hotch – Ok, iré con Morgan, tú quédate con Prentiss y Reid.

Damien trataba de soltarse, pero 2 policías estaban pendientes de él.

Will – NO DEJEN QUE EL MALDITO SE SUELTE!

Reid – Emily... dónde está él?

Emily – No te preocupes, él ya no le hará daño a nadie.

Después de 15 minutos, escucharon un helicoptero bajar en un claro, a 200 metros de donde estaban. Los paramédicos rápidamente se dirigieron al sótano y sacaron a Morgan.

Mientras metían a Morgan, Will y Hotch acercaron a Reid y Prentiss al helicoptero

Hotch – DISCULPE! NECESITO QUE SE LLEVE TAMBIÉN A ELLOS...

- DE ACUERDO, PERO NO PUEDO LLEVAR A NADIE MÁS

Hotch – ESTÁ BIEN... PRENTISS, REID, SE VAN CON LOS PARAMÉDICOS, LOS VEREMOS EN EL HOSPITAL

Mientras se alejaban, Hotch sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. Emily era quizás la que estaba en mejores condiciones, pero Reid no se veía bien, y ni que decir de Morgan. Al menos, la pesadilla había terminado, o al menos, eso era lo que pensaba.

García se apresuró para reunirse con el resto del equipo en el hospital. Estaba asustada y molesta, sobre todo molesta. Sus pequeños habían sido maltratados, Morgan estaba en cirugía, con un pulmón perforado, y aún no sabía nada de Reid y Emily.

JJ – Ey, García, qué bueno verte

García – Gracias, que han sabido.

Rossi – Morgan está en cirugía, con un pulmón colapsado, Emily tiene una contusión, varios golpes y además fue drogada, Reid tiene varios golpes, pequeñas quemaduras de primer grado en todo su cuerpo provocados por un taser...

García – Qué más, por qué te quedas callado?

A pesar de mostrarse normalmente fuerte, para Rossi era difícil asimilar lo que Emily le había contado minutos antes...

_Rossi – Hola, Emily. Cómo te sientes?_

_Prentiss observaba a su compañero, sus ojos se veían tristes y vacíos._

_Emily – Cómo está Reid?_

_Rossi – Lo están atendiendo, aún no sé..._

_Emily – Fue mi culpa..._

_Rossi – Qué quieres decir?_

_Emily – Por mi culpa a él... Dios!_

_Rossi – Prentiss, sea lo que sea, no tienes responsabilidad, fue ese maldito, no tu._

_Emily – El sufrió Rossi, luchó, pero no tenía fuerzas. Ese enfermo recostó el cuerpo de Reid cuerpo sobre el mio y... tengo que verlo Rossi, debo saber si está bien._

_Rossi – Qué pasó en ese lugar, Prentiss?_

García – Vamos, Rossi, dime.

Rossi – Luego, ahora no es el momento.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, la ansiedad creía en los agentes.

Dr – Spencer Reid

Hotch – Somos sus colegas, cómo está?

Dr – Necesito hablar con un familia.

Hotch – Yo soy su contacto médico.

Dr – Bien, si me acompaña, por favor.

Hotch acompañó al médico, mientras el resto del equipo observaba preocupado.

García – No entiendo, qué sucede?

Will – Estaba golpeado, con quemaduras, y estuvo varios minutos sin respirar, tal vez tuvo alguna complicación.

JJ – Rossi, tu hablaste con Emily hace un rato, qué te dijo?

Rossi – Escuchen, hay que tener paciencia, de acuerdo, esperemos a Aaron.

Hotch – Dígame, pasó algo malo con Reid.

Dr – Bien, el paciente presenta quemaduras de tercer grado en todo su cuerpo...

Hotch – Eso ya lo sabemos, porque tanto misterio.

Dr – El paciente nos comunió que había sido violentado sexualmente. Los exámenes confirmaron un desgarre anal importante. La lesión fue atendida, le insistimos en aplicarle el kit, pero él la rechazó argumentando que su violador había muerto durante su rescate. Además de las quemaduras y el desgarre, tiene varios traumas en su cabeza, rasguños y moretones en brazos y la cadera, además de lesiones en ambas muñecas y un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo. Mentalmente no parece haber secuelas, sin embargo, dado la magnitud del ataque, va a ser referido a una psicóloga.

Hotch – Cuando podremos verlo?

Dr – Deben esperar al menos una hora, en este momento están terminando con él.

Hotch – Sabe algo sobre Emily Prentiss y Derek Morgan?

Dr – No tengo información sobre ellos, tendrá que esperar.

Strauss – David, han sabido algo?

David – Aún no Erin, sólo sabemos que Morgan está en cirugía, Prentiss y Reid están siendo atendidos.

Strauss – Bueno, al menos están con vida.

JJ – Señora, qué pasó con los que hicieron esto

Strauss – Fueron identificados: George y Damien Parker, de 46 y 31 años. George trabajó por años como investigador en la Universidad de Charlestown, pero fue despedido, por sospechas de violar a una estudiante. También fue arrestado hace 12 años por posesión de pornografía infantil. Era, un verdadero enfermo, es un hecho. Su hermano, Damien, fue diagnosticado con autismo, estuvo internado en un sanatorio por 23 años, primero pagado por su padre, y al morir él, por su hermano George. Cuando perdió su empleo y no podía seguir pagando el sanatorio, George sacó a Damien y desapareció. Los guasrdabosques no sabían que ellos vivían ahí. Cerca la cabaña encontraron 9 montículos, similares al que hubiera sido la tumba del Dr Reid. También recuperaron el cuerpo sin vida de Alex Miles. Murió por traumatismo intracraneal, y también se comprobó que fue violado en repetidas ocasiones.

García – Qué pasará con Damien?

Strauss - Es difícil saberlo, aunque es autista, es extremadamente violento. Debemos esperar a ver que hacen las autoridades con él

Will – No entiendo, porqué hacer todo esto?

Rossi – No existe una razón que justifique lo que hacen los criminales. Es una lástima que George Parker esté muerto, hubiera sido un placer verlo podrirse en prisión.

JJ – Hotch, qué te dijo el doctor? Cómo está Reid?

Hotch no se animó a contar en detalle el estado de salud de Reid, en especial lo de la violación. Contarlo sería algo que tendría que decidir él.

Después de una hora, el médico que atendía a Prentiss autorizó que la visitaran. Al entrar en la habitación, encontraron a la morena dormida.

JJ – Pobre, debe estar exhausta.

García – Escuchen, alguien debe estar pendiente de Morgan, yo iré, y cuando sepa algo, les avísaré.

Hotch – De acuerdo García, llama por si hay algún cambio.

Rossi – Creo que también debería estar también esperando alguna noticia de Reid.

JJ – Yo iré, Will, quédate con Rossi, vendré pronto.

Will – Está bien, amor.

Hotch – Yo también, necesito hablar en administración sobre el papeleo de ellos.

Después de terminadas las pruebas, Reid descansaba en su habitación. No quería dormir, pero poco a poco se fue rindiendo. Abrió los ojos con gran terror cuando sintió que le tapaban la boca.

Su-des – Hola, doctor. Me extrañó.

El genio trató de liberarse, pero no tenía fuerzas, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, podia sentir su horrible aliendo, mientras el sádico sonreía al verlo...

Su-des – Veamos ahora, quien será la puta de quien...

JJ – REID! DESPIERTA, ES UNA PESADILLA! REID!

JJ trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, pero no paraba de gritar. Hotch entró a la habitación y se asustó al ver a su amiga, tratando de despertar a Reid.

Hotch – JJ, QUE SUCEDE!

JJ – NO SÉ! PARECE UNA PESADILLA, PERO NO DESPIERTA!

Dos enfermeras entraron e intentaron calmar al joven. Cuando por fin despertó y reaccionó, miró a su alrededor, su respiración estaba agitada, e insistentemente buscaba algo o alguien.

Reid – Morgan, Prentiss... dónde están?

Hotch – Ellos están siendo atendidos, Reid, no te preocupes...

Reid – Él estuvo aquí...

JJ – Quién?

Reid – Él, el sujeto, está aquí... él va a buscarlos. Él me tapó la bola, me iba a... Dios! Tienen que buscarlo Hotch, les hará daño, lo sé.

Hotch – Reid, está muerto. Emily lo mató, no te hará más daño...

Reid – PORQUÉ NO ENTIENDES! MORGAN Y PRENTISS ESTÁN EN PELIGRO!

No había manera de tranquilizarlo, el médico entró, y autorizó el uso de calmantes...

Reid – Qué hacen? NO, NO. NO QUIERO NARCÓTICOS. HOTCH, POR FAVOR...

Hotch – Debes calmarte, Reid. Es por tu propio bien

Reid – NO! SUÉLTENME NO QUIERO... NO QUIERO... NO...

Poco a poco Reid fue cayendo en la incosciencia.

Dr – Lo siento, pero necesito que salgan un momento, mientras lo examinamos.

JJ y Hotch se sentaron fuera de la habitación a esperar.

JJ – Debe haber sido un terrible trauma, no me quiero imaginar lo que pudieron haber sufrido

Hotch – Es cierto, pero lo que me preocupa ahora es que sanen.

Dr – Disculpen.

JJ – Doctor, cómo está?

Dr – Su presión cardiaca está en 180 sobre 120, además su temperatura subió hasta 100,3°. Debemos precisar si se trata de una infección o no, por el momento, no tendrá horas de visita.

Hotch – Gracias, doctor.

JJ – Dios! no puedo creer que esté pasando todo esto.

Hotch – Lo lograrán, JJ, sólo ten fe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Dr – Derek Morgan?

García – Si, yo vengo por Derek Morgan.

Dr – Es su familiar

García – Soy su... su novia, ahora me puede decir como está por favor!

Dr – Pudimos contener la hemorragia en su pulmón, tiene al menos tres costillas fracturadas, además de un fuerte traumatismo craneal, sin embargo, no hay indicios de un hemarroga intracraneal. En este momento lo estamos llevando a UCI. Tendrá respirador al menos las próximas 24 horas.

García – Cuando podremos verlo?

Dr – Por el momento, no es posible, tendrá que esperar al menos un par de horas.

García – Bien, gracias doctora.

* * *

En el cuarto de Prentiss, Will y Rossi esperaban alguna noticia de sus amigos, o al menos, que Emily despertara.

Rossi – Will, no te ha agradecido por habernos ayudado...

Will – Ni tiene que hacerlo. Ustedes son de la familia.

Rossi – Disculpa, me acaba de llegar un mensaje... _Morgan salió de cirugía, estará con respirador, pero se recuperará. - García_

Will – Pasó algo?

Rossi – Al menos una buena noticia en medio de todo este terror.

Emily – Mmmm... Morgan, Reid,...

Rossi – Ey, Emily, soy David, como te sientes?

Emily – Dave, dónde están?

Will – Ellos están bien, Morgan salió de cirugía, y Reid está en otro cuarto siendo atendido

Rossi – Lo lograron, ahora, quiero que te dediques a recuperarte.

Emily – No puedo, hasta poder verlos, quiero estar segura...

Will – Tienes que calmarte...

Emily – No puedo, por mi culpa a Reid...

Will – Qué le pasó a Reid?

Rossí – Es mejor dejarla que descanse, porqué no vas con JJ, para ver como sigue Reid

Will – Ok, nos vemos pronto Emily.

Emily – Gracias por todo, Will

Rossi – Ahora que estamos solos, Emily, háblame.

* * *

Will – JJ, qué haces fuera de la habitación, cómo está Reid?

JJ – Tuvo una crisis

Will – Una crisis?

JJ – Despertó gritando, decía que tenía que proteger a Morgan y Prentiss, en fin, tuvieron que sedarlo. Ahora, tiene la presión arterial alta y fiebre... García me envió un mensaje...

Will – Sobre Morgan, si Rossi y yo lo recibimos.

JJ – Escucha, ya es tarde, uno de nosotros debe ir por Henry a casa de mamá.

Will – Iré yo, tu quédate y cualquier cosa avísame.

JJ Lo haré cariño, gracias por todo.

Will – Descuida, nos vemos en casa.

Hotch – Hola, algún cambio?

* * *

JJ – Nada aún.

Hotch – Llamé a la familia de Morgan y a la madre de Emily. En cuanto a Reid, no se si debería llamar a Bennington.

JJ – Mejor no lo hagas, Reid nunca llama a su madre cuando algo le pasa

Hotch – Bien... Dios

JJ – Qué fue lo que te dijo el doctor sobre Reid?

Hotch – No se si deba...

JJ – Oh, diablos Hotch, no estás hablando con una extraña, soy su amiga, por favor, dime...

* * *

Pasaron tres días. Emily había sido dada de alta y estaba preparándose para salir. Estaba ansiosa por ver a sus amigos. Aún no sabía detalles de su condición, y eso le preocupaba.

García – Hola, corazón, ya estás lista?

Emily – Si, por fin podré salir de este infierno.

García – Bueno, vamos entonces, una cama caliente en mi casa te espera...

Emily – Un momento, no me iré hasta ver a Reid y Morgan

García – Emily...

Emily – No, ustedes me han ocultado cosas, lo se, ahora quiero saber como están, sin peros, entiendes?

García – Bueno, Morgan tuvo que ser operado, lo sabes no? Bueno, él evolucionó bien, ya no tiene el respirador, pero aún debe permanecer internado unos días más. Podemos ir a verlo ahora...

Emily – Qué hay de Reid?

García – Bueno, él está bien, pero por ahora debe descansar...

Emily – Algo tiene, no es así?

García – Honey, por favor, vamos a ver a Morgan...

Emily – Qué le pasa a Reid, García!

Hotch – Yo te lo diré, García puedes esperarnos afuera?

García – Si señor

Después de que la rubia salió, Emily se sentó en la cama, esperando que Hotch hablara. El agente se sentó a su lado, respiró hondo y empezó...

Hotch – Escucha, Reid fue atacado sexualmente, a causa de eso y de haber sido enterrado vivo, ha estado sufriendo una crisis.

Emily – Cómo que una crisis?

Hotch – Está catatónico, Emily. Desde hace tres días, no reacciona a ningún estímulo externo. La última vez que habló, gritaba aterrado por que decía que tu y Morgan estaban en peligro, lo sedaron, y no hay vuelto... Los doctores dicen que no hay un daño físico que provoque esto, aunque sospechan... bueno, que podría ser la primera manifestación de esquizofrenia, pero también podría ser por el trauma, así que aún no hay seguridad de nada. Yo estoy en un dilema, porque no se si debo comunicarme con sus padres...

Emily – No, él no hubiera querido eso.

Hotch – Lo se, quieren llevarlo al pabellón de psiquiatría, insisten que en su condición es lo mejor.

Emily – Hotch, él pasó una terrible experiencia en ese sótano...

Hotch – Lo sé, pero qué hago, la decisión la debo tomar yo.

Emily – Puedo verlo?

Hotch – Claro, todos hemos estado con él, García se sienta a su lado por horas, ya le tejió dos bufandas... ja. JJ llegó esta mañana con Henry. Él no entiende lo que pasa con su padrino, así que JJ y Will le dijeron que está enfermo, pero que pronto se va a recuperar. David ha estado discutiendo con Erin, ella quiere remitirlo al Instituto Psiquiatrico en DC, dice que ahí tendría una buena atención. Está preocupada, lo sé, pero siento que enviarlo allá, lejos de nosotros, sería practicamente enterrarlo. Aún no le hemos dicho a Morgan, él está nervioso, insiste en verlos a ambos, igual que tu... Vamos, te llevaré con él

* * *

JJ – Buenas tardes, Fran. Ey, Morgan, cómo te sientes hoy?

Morgan – De maravilla, creo que ya mañana podré salir de aquí...

Fran – Ja, ja... Nada de eso, podrás irte cuando el médico lo indique.

Morgan – Vamos mamá, estoy muy bien, me siento... mmmm... como un roble...

Fran – Si claro, justo antes de caer al suelo, no? JJ, podrías quedarte con mi hijo, tengo que llamar a mis hijas.

JJ – Claro, no se preocupe.

Morgan – Ahora que mamá se fue, dime la verdad, que pasa con Reid y Emily?

JJ – Ya te dije ayer, Emily sale hoy, y Reid aún está internado, pero está mejor...

Morgan – Vamos JJ, crees que me chupo el dedo? Mira... por piedad, dime qué tienen

Emily – Hola, Morgan

Morgan – Dios, Emily, por fin!

Emily – Bueno, para haber sido atropellado por un mamut, no te ves del todo mal

Morgan – Ja, y tu? Cómo estás?

Emily – Saliendo de esta pesadilla.

Morgan – Tu si me vas a decir que pasa con Reid, verdad? No intentes engañarme o maquillar la verdad.

Emily – No lo haré

JJ – Emily...

Emily - Lo siento, JJ. Pero Morgan debe saber. No ganan nada ocultando esto.

* * *

Después de haber dejado a Emily en el cuarto de Morgan, Hotch subió al cuarto de Reid. Al acercarse, empezó a escuchar voces discutiendo, Rossi y García?

Rossi – Es ridículo, apenas han pasado 3 días, no pueden tomar una decisión tan radical, sin haber dado un tiempo

Dr – Entienda señor, el paciente presenta estupor catatónico, probablemente relacionado con el historial médico de su madre. Debe ser internado inmediatamente en un Sanatorio Psiquiátrico

García – No puede hacerlo, entienda, eso lo va a terminar de hundir...

Hotch – Sucede algo?

García – Quieren trasladar a Reid...

Hotch – Doctor, usted no puede tomar esa decisión, hasta que yo lo autorice

Dr – Señor, con todo respeto, ustedes están atrasando su proceso de recuperación, entiendan que él podrá recibir un tratamiento adecuado...

Rossi – A qué tratamiento se refiere? Porque me dediqué a investigar, según su diagnóstico, le van a administrar terapia eléctrica y lorazepam, no es así?

Dr – Bueno, en la mayoría de los casos, sí. Pero entienda, en su estado...

El médico trataba de razonar con los agentes, pero era inútil. Mientras Hotch y Rossi discutían, García observaba a su amigo, seguía igual: inmovil, pálido, a excepción de las pequeñas cicatrices que habían dejado las quemaduras con el taser, su vista estaba perdida, sus ojos vacíos y la respiración lenta. García había envuelto su cuello con una de las bufandas que le había tejido. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr, tomó su mano y se preguntaba porque tenía que pasar todo eso. En algún momento, en medio de la discusión, García sintió un breve movimiento de su mano, inmediatamente volvió a ver a su amigo, pero no había cambio en su rostro. El doctor les había hablado de que a veces, los pacientes tenían movimiento, pero eran sus reflejos, no estaban conscientes. Así que ella no dijo nada, tal vez, era mejor hacer lo que decía el doctor, pensó. Observó a los tres hombres discutiendo, y no se percató que los párpados de Reid empezaron a moverse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Emily – JJ, me permites unos minutos con Morgan, por favor.

JJ – De acuerdo, iré a ver a Reid.

Morgan – Y bien...

Emily – Cuál es tu último recuerdo en el sótano?

Morgan – Recuerdo... ese hombre te tenía drogada en la camilla, te estaba tocando... Él te hizo...

Emily – No... Escucha, tu gritabas, yo no podía moverme, pero si te escuchaba, Damien se descontroló y empezó a golpearte, fue cuando quedaste inconsciente.

Morgan – Recuerdo que Reid apenas estaba reaccionando, él me dijo algo sobre Damien, pero en ese momento, todo se volvió negro...

Emily – Así es... Después de que fuiste atacado, George, el sudes, mandó a Damien a hacer una "cama de tierra", pero lo trato diferente, no se decirte cómo porque no lo vi, el único que observó fue Reid... Nuestro muchacho lo increpó...

_Reid – Así que... esa es la relación... por eso Damien te escucha... Es autista, verdad? Te aprovechas de su condición. Claro... tienes la forma de controlarlo... Dime, quién de los dos es la puta, tu o él?_

_Su-des – Ajá, vamos a ver quién será la puta de quien, doctor..._

Morgan – No, Emily, no me digas...

Emily – No pude hacer nada por él, Morgan. Estaba inmóvil y el maldito lo ultrajo practicamente sobre mi. Lloraba, gemía de dolor. Estaba débil, golpeado, pero no se de donde sacó fuerzas, y lo golpeó...

Morgan – Lo hizo?

Emily – Si, le dio un cabezaso y luego lo pateó.

Morgan – Ja, ese es mi muchacho!

Emily – Si... se me acercó y empezó a desatarme, pero yo le dije que buscara ayuda... Aparentemente, al salir, Damien lo encontró, lo golpeó y lo lanzó en un hoyo... Lo enterró vivo, Morgan!.. Cuando Hotch y Will llegaron... apenas tuvieron oportunidad, sacaron a Reid, le dieron RCP por varios minutos, hasta que reaccionó... Él problema es que, debido al trauma tuvo una crisis nerviosa en el hospital.

Morgan – Una crisis? Qué quieres decir?

Emily - Por lo que me contó Hotch, está catatónico. Y ahora, quieren internarlo en un sanatorio.

Morgan – Pero que dicen los médicos?

Emily – No he hablado con ninguno, Hotch dice que están convencidos de que es lo mejor que se puede hacer, mientras tanto él no sabe que decisión tomar, ha luchado por cumplir los deseos de Reid de no decirle a sus padres, pero es cada vez más difícil. Internarlo en un sanatorio? si él llega a reaccionar, será un golpe muy fuerte...

Morgan – Es mi culpa...

Emily – No digas eso...

Morgan – Fue mi idea de ir a acampar, y lo arrastré, prácticamente lo obligué...

Emily – Qué le dices siempre a los familiares de las víctimas cuando los entrevistas?

Morgan – El único culpable es el criminal, no ellos

Emily – Exacto... Así que no te martirices. Es por eso que no querían decirnos, para no hacernos sentir responsables, así que no lo hagas, preocupate por recuperarte... Ahora, voy a ir a verlo...

Morgan – Yo quisiera ir...

Emily – Aún no estás en condiciones, te prometo que te informaré, de acuerdo.

* * *

JJ – Hola, hubo algún cambio?

García – No, mi wonder boy sigue igual...

JJ – Pasó algo? Dónde está Hotch?

García – Él y Rossi están hablando con el Dr Samuels, para ver que opciones hay para Reid... El médico insiste en trasladarlo a un sanatorio.

JJ – No entiendo, han pasado muy pocos días...

García – Supongo que no se quieren hacer responsables...

Mientras García hablaba, no quitaba su vista del genio. Acariciaba su rostro con ternura. Aún tenía la esperanza de algún cambio, de que su pequeño reaccionara, pero las esperanzas iban debilitándose conforme pasaban las horas. Ninguna de ellas tenía idea de lo que pudiera haber en la cabeza del más joven, y eso las inquietaba.

* * *

Rossi – No me importa lo que usted diga, doctor. Spencer Reid no irá a un sanatorio para enfermos mentales, él no está loco...

Dr – Señor, debe entender que nosotros no estamos preparados para atender a un paciente en esas condiciones...

Hotch – Por eso quiere trasladarlo? Reid no tiene la culpa de su falta de profesionalismo...

Dr – Escuche, este es un hospital de trauma, no atendemos casos como éste...

Rossi – Bien, entonces déjelo en mis manos...

Dr – Señor usted no puede...

Rossi – Qué no puedo qué? Si ustedes se quieren deshacer de Reid, bien, pero buscaré un centro médico especializado, dónde reciba la mejor atención.

Dr – Le puedo sugerir...

Rossi – No señor, no me de sugerencias. Aaron, te quedas o te vas?

Hotch – Voy contigo, con permiso...

* * *

Rossi – Puedes creer la desfachatez de ese sujeto.

Hotch – Realmente piensas pagarle una clínica?

Rossi – Si no hay otra manera, lo haré. No dejaré que ese chico termine guardado en un lugar como ese. Necesita atención, Aaron.

Hotch – Realmente has cambiado, te conozco desde hace 16 años y nunca te vi tan apegado a un equipo como ahora.

Rossi – Antes pensaba que mi vida sería más fácil así, sólo. Ahora, no me imagino en otro lugar que no sea con ustedes.

Strauss – Buenos días, David, sucedió algo?

Rossi – Voy a buscar un centro médico privado que se especialice en casos como el de Reid. No lo pienso dejarlo aquí con estos carniceros que seguro obtuvieron su título médico en una quermés.

Hotch – El doctor quiere llevarlo a un sanatorio, ahí simplemente lo van a encerrar con dementes, no lo van a curar.

Strauss – Lo sé, así que me tomé la libertad de hacer averiguaciones. Toma, Rossi...

Rossi – Qué es esto?

Strauss – Es el número de teléfono del Psychiatric and Psychological Medical Center en DC, hablé con un especialista, el Dr Mason y esperan a Reid mañana temprano.

Rossi – Es en serio?

Strauss – Claro, y me encargaré de que su seguro cubra los gastos, así que no será necesario que desembolses nada, David.

Rossi – Cómo sabes que yo...

Strauss – Porque conozco al viejo sabueso que tengo enfrente, se hace el duro, pero en el fondo es tan blandito como un flan.

Hotch -Ja, gracias, Erin

Strauss – No me lo agradezcan, hemos tenido muchas diferencias, pero somos parte del mismo equipo. Debo irme.

Rossi – No has ido a ver a ninguno de ellos.

Strauss – No, y es mejor así. No quiero perder mi imagen de viejo cocodrilo delante de ellos. Ustedes encárguense de que estén bien atendidos. Tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina, por favor, llámenme si hay algún cambio.

Rossi – Lo haremos, gracias Erin.

Ambos agentes observaban a Erin Strauss alejarse, sorprendidos gratamente.

Rossi – Te juro, que a veces, quisiera besar a esa mujer.

Hotch – Curioso, hace un mes me dijiste "Te juro, que quisiera ahorcarla".

Rossi – Si, bueno, ella enloquece a cualquiera.

* * *

Emily – Hola

García – Oh, cariño... ven. Acércate. Reid... mira, aquí esta Emily... ves, ella está bien...

No había respuesta. El último recuerdo que tenía Prentiss de él, era cuando la acarició para tranquilizarla, se había limpiado las lágrimas, pero aún sus ojos estaban rojos, trataba inútilmente de verse fuerte ante ella, a pesar del dolor y humillación que sentía.

JJ – García, necesito un café, me acompañas?

García – Si, claro. Honey, te quedas con él?

Emily – Ahhh... si, claro.

García – Háblale, tal vez...

Emily – Lo haré, vayan.

Emily se sentó en la silla de García. Qué decir? No sabía. Podía haberle dicho a Morgan que no se sintiera culpable, pero ella aún así, se sentía terrible. Tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, la misma mano que, unos días antes, le había traído un poco de calma en ese maldito sótano...

Emily – Ey, Reid.. Sabes, ya es suficiente de estar durmiendo... Hay mucho que hacer, desde que estamos internados, el equipo no ha tenido más casos. No quiero imaginarme como estará Strauss... Así que es hora de que te levantes... Morgan está consciente, respira por su cuenta, tiene un yeso en unos de sus brazos, varios golpes en la cara, pero está bien, se recuperará en poco tiempo, y está ansioso de que lo vayas a visitar... Vamos Reid, reacciona. Te necesitamos bien, como siempre... En un par de meses es Halloween, si te recuperas, te prometo que iré contigo a dónde quieras, pediremos dulces, incluso, me disfrazaré, qué dices? Tu eliges de qué, y si tenemos suerte, hasta a Morgan le encajaremos un traje. Por supuesto, no dejaré que sea solo yo la que pase esa experiencia... Vamos chico, por favor, mueve los ojos, aunque sea, la mano... Se que estás ahí, en alguna parte. Despierta...

Rossi – Emily...

La trigueña volvió a ver a Rossi, quien estaba en la puerta. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento sus lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas...

Emily – Dave, él tiene que reaccionar... por Dios, no podemos perderlo, no así...

Rossi – Ven acá, pequeña, cálmate.

Rossi la abrazó. La fuerte y dura Emily Prentiss se dejó quebrar en los brazos de su amigo. Frustración, desesperación, pero sobre todo, un deseo incontrolable de gritar que no se había ido del todo, hizo que Reid parpadeara y volviera su vista hacia sus compañeros, que ignoraban lo que pasaba...

Reid – Nooo... no llores... Em...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Prentiss y Rossi volvieron a ver hacia la cama. Reid los miraba fíjamente, sus ojos, aún con un destello extraño, por fin se veían con vida. Trataba de mover sus labios, quería hablar, tenía mucho que decir, pero no tenía fuerzas.

Emily – Reid... Reid, por Dios, despertaste!-, Emily se acercó a su compañero. Sus lágrimas, esta vez, eran de alegría?

Rossi – Cómo te sientes chico? Te duele algo, quieres que vaya por el médico?

Reid – No... yo...- Trataba de hablar, pero le era difícil, se sentía entumecido y débil.

Emily – Te cuesta hablar? Tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo, ok.

Reid – Yo oí... sanatorio... no... por favor...-, los ojos reflejaban miedo con solo mencionar esa palabra

Rossi - No te preocupes, no irás. Encontramos un lugar donde serás atendido, pero no es un sanatorio. Vas a recuperarte, hijo, me aseguraré de que así sea.

Reid – Ahh... él... murió?

Emily – No volverá a hacernos daño, no te preocupes...

Reid – Estoy... me cuesta...-, empezó a agitarse, le asustaba no poder hablar o moverse.

Rossi – Llevas 3 días así, Reid, es normal. Pero lo importante es que reaccionaste.

Reid – Emily... lo siento... no pude... fui... pero... no pude...

Emily – No tienes que pedir disculpas... Estoy tan feliz de oírte hablar.- Prentiss sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, por fin su amigo había vuelto a la vida

Reid – Morgan... está bien?

Emily – Si, lo está. Y se pondrá muy feliz de saber de ti. Todos están aquí, han estado pendientes de nosotros.

Rossi – Hasta Strauss, ella se encargó de encontrarte un especialista...

Reid – En serio...- El joven levantó la ceja y mostró una leve sonrisa

Emily – Pues que bicho le picó...

Reid – Ella y yo...-, Reid sonrió al ver la cara de Rossi en ese momento, una mezcla de sorpresa y duda

Emily – Ohhh... no me digas que tienen una historia... Tu y Strauss...

Reid – Tranqui...lo Rossi... no debes preocuparte, no es lo que piensas...

Rossi – Por qué tendría... Ahhhh... tienes suerte de estar así, vendré pronto.- Los dos jóvenes sonreían al ver al más viejo salir fingiendo molestia.

Emily tomó su mano, en ese momento tenía mucho que decirle, pero no tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

Emily – Reid, qué recuerdas de lo que pasó?.

Reid se mordió el labio y quitó por unos segundos la mirada. - No quiero Em... no ahora. Lo único que quería... era saber que ustedes estaban bien, es lo único que me importa.

Emily le sonrió, - Vamos a superar esto, te lo prometo.

* * *

En la cafetería del hospital, Hotch, JJ y García conversaban. El ánimo de los tres no era el mejor, estaban felices por Emily y Morgan, pero ver la condición en la que se encontraba Reid era difícil de manejar para ellos. La más afectada era García... - No entiendo porqué él está así, sin moverse, ni hablar, está como muerto.

JJ – Fue una experiencia traumática, el cerebro actúa diferente cuando enfrenta una situación así.

PG - Pero JJ, está como muerto. El doctor dijo que podía ser esquizofrenia... pero algo así no lo podré soportar.

Hotch – Al menos recibirá la mejor atención... Strauss hizo una llamada, van a llevar a Reid a un centro especializado.

PG – Pero eso no es como una sanatorio?

Hotch – No, en un sanatorio simplemente sería confinarlo, pero en el Psychiatric and Psychological Medical hay especialistas acostumbrados a tratar casos así, él va a estar bien. - Mientras Hotch hablaba, Rossi se acercó a ellos, con una gran alegría que se reflejaba en su rostro. - Les tengo buenas noticias, Reid reaccionó.

* * *

La enfermera pidió a Prentiss que saliera. Aceptó sin mucho gusto, pero sabía que lo mejor era comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Tenía que avisarle a Morgan, pero antes de ir, una feliz García iba corriendo hacia ella, con la rapides que le permitían sus tacones y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

PG -Emily, es cierto? Mi wonder boy ya despertó?

Emily – Si, hace unos minutos, la enfermera lo está revisando, me pidió que... García, un momento!

La rubia no esperó entró sin escuchar, la enfermera estaba apuntando en el historial cómo estaban los signos vitales, mientras Reid observaba hacia la ventana. Volvió su mirada hacia una conmocionada García. - Hola, García. - No aguantó más, la analista lo abrazó con gran alegría, lo besó tantas veces que le llenó sus mejillas de lapiz labial rojo. JJ y Hotch entraron a la habitación, disfrutando de la escena.

PG – Oh, mi 187, no sabes lo mal que estuvimos estos días, gracias a Dios reaccionaste, cariño... - La rubia empezó a llorar, JJ se acercó a la cama y beso a su amigo en la frente. Al igual que sus compañeras, Hotch estaba emocionado de verlo, sonreía mientras veía a Reid sonriendole a sus amigas, sin embargo, en sus ojos aún se veían apagados. El genio no lo quería decir, pero todavía se sentía extraño, ausente, una parte de él había muerto en ese sótano.


End file.
